


Adventures of Wren Sultore

by Renfour



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renfour/pseuds/Renfour
Summary: A collection of drabbles about my Destiny OC.  A half-Ahamkara Titan on a search to find out who she is and what her place is in the world.





	1. Embrace the Sun

"Hey Wren, uh, the only way to get where we need to go is... out there." The voice of Corn Kernel, her ghost, echoed through her head, she gave a subtle nod in return.

Wren Sultore stepped out of the Almighty's airlock, and beheld a star.

It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Her hand instinctively reached towards it, highlighted in the golden glow of its power. She could feel it, burning with an unimaginable heat, both without and... within? Her own light pulsed in response to that of the star, swirling within her as it felt the immense well of power that was Sol. The unrelenting heat beat down upon her, burning away the shields of her armor as she stood there, basking in the light of the sun. And yet, with her shields gone, her protection depleted, she did not feel pain.

She felt... Complete.

The fingertips of her outstretched hand began to dissolve, separating into tiny motes of solar light as her own power joined with that of a star. The rest of her hand soon followed, travelling up her wrist, her arm, her shoulder. Nel was frantically trying to get her attention, to stop what was happening, but Wren was aware of nothing but the warmth that surrounded her. And then, suddenly, she was gone.

She is nowhere, she is everywhere. The light of her body crashes against the massive Cabal ship, searing its surface. Her heat beats down upon the bodies of legionnaires attempting to protect their weapon. She is power, she is heat, she is LIGHT.

And she is dying.

A tiny light shines, reflecting her own back at her. It's searching for her, but it hurts... the pain spikes into her very core, tearing out her heart and crushing it beneath the boot of an empire. And yet she is burning, her body floating as a thousand fiery embers. She is everywhere, she is nowhere. She is dying, and she has to save herself.

She has to stop it.

With a gasp she is suddenly back in her body, physical once again and standing beneath the roaring power of the sun. Light, what was that? She had felt eternal, immortal, omnipotent, and yet she had been in so much pain. Looking out at the raging star, she saw the bright beam of the Almighty's weapon boring into its surface and she understood.

She had quite literally joined with the sun, diving into the massive well of solar energy and nearly losing herself within it. Her physical body had broken down into its Solar light and become one with that of the star for a mere moment, and yet it had been enough that she had almost lost herself. Corn Kernel had been trying to find her, to revive her, but she hadn't left. She had been all around Nel, in the light from the star, but parsing her being from the endless power of a star had been beyond her little light's abilities. She wasn't sure how she'd been able to pull herself back at all, but she'd done it.

And she had a job to do.

The Almighty was killing the sun, had been killing her, if only for a moment. It was up to her to stop it, and she would not fail.


	2. A Dying Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren's journey through the Last Wish raid in Destiny 2

“Be careful in there, Cousin.”

Petra’s words echoed through her head as she watch the massive doors to the watchtower open. Beyond those doors lay the entrance to the blind well, a device she had helped activate many a time, but that wasn’t what she was here for this time. This time, she was with a full fireteam, six guardians armed to the teeth and ready to slay one of the greatest threats to their kind seen in decades. A living, breathing, ahamkara. And it was taken. That combination did not evoke pleasant thoughts.

With a final rumble, the doors stopped, leaving the antechamber exposed to the soft light of the dreaming city, and as Wren stepped over the threshold a new voice entered her head.

“Ah, you are finally here…”

The words were spoken in the voices of people she knew; Ikora, Zavala, Sloan, Asher, Devrim; But she knew, she knew, that it was none of them. This was someone, something, else. A creature beyond her, beyond them all, something much more powerful and devious than any of them could ever hope to be.

“Brother slayer, spawn killer…” The voice continued, whispering through her mind like a snake through water, testing, tasting, hunting. It sent shivers down her spine. “You could be so much more…”

That line stopped Wren in her tracks. It wasn’t the words, not really, but the way it was said. It had felt directed at her. The rest of the speech had seemed meant for the fireteam as a whole, she had seen her fellow guardians reacting to the strange voice, but this line… It had felt as though the weight of a thousand stares were weighing upon her, judging her. She didn’t know what to make of it.

“You need only wish it.”

\--

The wish wall was a sight to behold. The fact that they’d found it at all had been something of a miracle. Palmina had spotted a small platform set against a wall and, being the curious guardians they were, they had followed it. They had come out into the wish room with wide eyes and open mouths, marvelling at the contraption before them. 

For a moment, an image had overlayed itself in Wren’s mind. An image of people, and of images upon the sections of the wall. She had stretched her hand out and touched one of the plates, and the moment she touched it the plate had flickered, an image coming to life upon its surface. And suddenly she knew what to do. 

She drew her submachine gun and stepped back, firing at each of the plates, causing images to flicker to life upon them. She continued this until the wall matched the image in her mind; three fish, two snakes, three dragons, and two birds. She stepped onto the platform in the center of the room.

And suddenly, she remembered.

\-- 

She stood in the same room, only it was bigger now, or maybe she was smaller? It was hard to tell. A figure stood at her side, hand on her shoulder.

Support. Caring. Affection. Love.

The words came to her through a haze, though they weren’t really words, more like concepts, feelings.

Mother.

This one crashes into her like a wave, sending splashes of colour across her awareness, lighting up the room, the figure, the wall. She looks up and something snaps into focus. A massive head, covered in plates of bone and flanked by tentacles and claws.

The head of an Ahamkara.

“Hello, little Wren.”

\--

She snapped back into awareness, the room coming back into focus again. The real room, not the other one, the one that was too big. Her head hurt. Colours and feelings swam through her mind like too many fish in a too small pond. She wasn’t quite sure what she had just seen, but she knew it was important. So she grasped at it, pulling the remaining tendrils of the vision back into her mind and holding them close to her chest. She would not let herself forgot the small piece of her past she had just been given. It was already one of her most prized possessions.

The wall was blank again, and for a moment she wondered if it had ever changed at all. But her fireteam stood around her, looking to her in confusion, seemingly unaware of the revelation she had been given. It had been real. Well, maybe real wasn’t the right word for it, but it was real enough for her.

As for what it meant, well she’d sort that out later.

\--

The Techeuns were terrible, powerful things. Seeing one of them taken terrified her, and knowing it was up to her and her fireteam to save them did not particularly help. These were beings that could unmake reality, and the prospect of having to fight one did not exactly thrill her.

Kalli had been one thing, but Shuro Chi… Shuro Chi had been the most powerful of the queen’s retinue, and to see her in this state was… unsettling. Unsettling and absolutely terrifying. She shuddered at the thought of what the taken could do with such a powerful asset on their side, and for a moment she wondered how much of this whole adventure had been by their design.

The fireteam fought their way through hordes of taken, making their way through the watchtower’s defences and struggling to purge the witches of their corruption. In the end, the six of them stood, panting as the last of the taken infection bled away from Shuro Chi’s body. The awoken woman collapsed to the floor, drawing in deep gasps of air for a moment before looking up at them. Her gaze rested on Wren for a moment as she paused in surprise.

“Wren Sultore? By the queen, you’re alive!”

Wren’s own look of surprise and confusion must have spoken volumes.

“Oh dear, you don’t remember, do you?”

A silent breath, Wren’s features fell. Another piece of her that was missing, gone. But perhaps Shuro Chi could fill in some blanks.

“Well,” The tech witch said, standing, “I suppose it’s best if I just show you. Come, we must continue deeper into the tower.”

\--

“Do you mean to kill me? Could that be what you’re driving toward?”

The chorus of voices echoed through her mind once more, jarring already frayed nerves.

“Do you have the audacity to wish for my death? Perhaps you and I can work together.”

It had taken the form of Petra Venj this time, mimicking her friendly tone as it invaded her consciousness.

“We are more alike than you think, Cousin.”

Wren grit her teeth in rage as the creature copied Petra’s casual nickname for her. She gripped her weapon tighter.

\--

The massive mechanism of the vault’s lock settled into place behind them, a loud groan echoing through the chambers as the door split open, allowing access to the Awoken’s greatest secrets for the first time in many years.

“This vault houses our people’s greatest treasures, and our darkest secrets.”

Crossing the threshold, the fireteam beheld an array of wonders before them. Vignettes from every world in the system, preserved and on display as a testament to the power of the Awoken peoples. Shuro Chi led them further in, past these odd exhibits.

“There is something I must show you, Wren.” The Techeun spoke. “There is an item, locked away here for years, that belongs to you.”

Wren’s features twisted in confusion. Something here belonged to her? In this vault that held the Awoken’s most prized possessions? How could that be possible? Her mind reeled from this information, but one question was constantly at the forefront.

Who had she been?

If only she could remember.

The two of them stood before a chest, seemingly no different from the many other such devices Wren had encountered in the dreaming city. Locked by some ancient mechanism, but able to open for the right person.

“You created this item, Wren Sultore.” Shuro Chi said, “A long time ago, before the taken came to our city. But you lost it, and when you died the techeuns deemed it should be locked away until such a time that a worthy successor could be found.”

A breath of silence.

“I’m not sure if you remember your parents, but they were… unique individuals.” Another pause, “The dreaming city served assylum for many Ahamkara before the great hunt. Your mother was one of those responsible for tending to them. She loved you very much, Wren.”

Wren’s heart was in her throat. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe. Her eyes stung and incomprehensible emotions swirled within her. She had lived for nearly three years with no memories of her previous life, and now she was suddenly being bombarded by them. It was mildly overwhelming.

“As for your father… Well, let me just show you.”

Shuro Chi placed a hand upon the chest, and it let out a hiss of compressed air. A seam appeared across the top of it and it split open, revealing its contents.

A weapon lay within the container, settled upon a cushion of dark velvet. It was a weapon unlike any she had ever seen before. It was formed of bone, almost as if it had grown naturally. But that couldn’t be possible, right? There were no signs of carving, no signs of human (or Awoken) construction. The stock was perfectly shaped to fit into the pocket of her shoulder, rough bone led into a sight and chamber. A jawbone-like shape rested underneath a barrel, like the slide of a shotgun.

“Your father was not an awoken, he was something else. He wished to always be with you, for you to always be prepared for the future,” Shuro chi said, presenting the weapon to her, “You created this weapon, Wren. You granted that wish.”

And just like that, Wren understood.

And as she lifted the weapon into her arms, she heard the chorus of voices echo in her head once more.

“You’re so close, Cousin. Find me. Kill me. My heart is yours.”

The gun thrummed against her hands.

\--

As the fireteam fell through Riven’s chamber, suspended by Awoken magics, Wren racked the slide on her new weapon. She could feel it burning with emotion; Excitement, Anticipation… Pride. An odd feeling rose in her chest, and she felt compelled to speak to the towering creature before her.

“Your time has come,” Wren said, voice echoing with power in the massive chamber, “O Cousin Mine.”


End file.
